


Snowball Fight

by BunnyHop (HunnyBop)



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBop/pseuds/BunnyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raime and Velstadt have a snowball fight outside Drangleic Castle. Slight Raime/Velstadt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with this pairing. Just don't ask how I thought this up. This is gifted to one of the best co-writers I could ask for.

Raime stood in the tower observing the snow covering the area around Drangleic Castle. A small smile crossed his lips. Today would be the perfect day to get Velstadt back for all those early morning wake-up calls he’d suffered. The knight scooped up a handful of snow from the ledge and left the tower. Climbing down the ladder he spotted his brother in arms. Velstadt had his helm off… perfect! Raime shaped the handful of snow into a compact ball.

“Raime . There you are, were you playing with the ravens again?” The only answer Velstadt got was a faceful of snow as the snowball exploded in his face. He wiped the snow from his eyes to see Raime bent double and howling with laughter. He glowered at his fellow Drangleic knight.  
“What was that for?” He thundered. Raime stopped laughing, his eyes taking in Velstadt’s furious face  
“It was for the early mornings, after all a knight as handsome as myself needs their beauty sleep” Velstadt spluttered and crossed to the nearby window. Raime had just crossed a serious line, what if the snow had a chunk of ice in it? It would damage Velstadt’s reputation as a handsome hero.

Grabbing a handful of snow he advanced on Raime before grabbing the raven loving male and proceeded to cram the snow down the back of his armour. Raime screamed like a little girl when the snow came into contact with his spine. Velstadt had to let go, he couldn’t hold Raime due to the laughter that had consumed him at the sound of the girly scream issuing from the king’s left hand. 

Raime’s eyes flashed dangerously beneath his helm “Let’s settle this for once and for all, I’ll meet you in the courtyard in ten minutes” He swept off down the hallway towards the courtyard. Velstadt was going to suffer for this. 

Ten minutes later Velstadt walked into the snowy courtyard, he’d had the sense to put his helm on so Raime couldn’t pull the same dirty trick on him. He stepped forward, squinting into the sunshine. A snowball came whistling through the air and impacted into the back of the Royal Aegis’s head. Spinning around he saw the Fume Knight kneeling behind one of the statues, a pile of snowballs at his feet. Velstadt scowled. Raime couldn’t be allowed to pull such a dirty trick on him. Scooping up some snow Velstadt rolled forwards and shoved it into Raime’s helm. The knight spluttered and stumbled , knocking Velstadt over. The two knights tumbled in the snow, fighting for purchase until a booming voice rang out.

“Why are my two most trusted advisors rolling about in the snow like babies. Stand up both of you and get back inside” The two knights shot to their feet and shuffled inside.  
Once they were inside Raime threw his arm around Velstadt’s shoulders “That was fun wasn’t it?”  
Velstadt sighed, his companion was often childish like this. Raime was right on this occasion it was fun “You win Raime, I had fun” The Fume Knight smiled and pulled the Aegis in for a hug.


End file.
